Minor Characters in Dark709's Comics
The following is the list of Minor characters that have appeared over time in Dark709's Comics: Season 2 Characters The Man Eating Spoon The Man Eating Spoon meats up (and tries to eat Dark as soon as he leaves Le-Koro). The Cookie Monster A monster that looks like a Cookie. Was seen at a costume party hosted by Dark. The Mexican Hula Dancers They were seen in Toa of Luck's GS comic.They were only seen in two panels. The Shopkeepers They were also seen in Toa of Luck's GS comic. Panrahk asked for a gun and two infected Kholi balls from one of them. The Police The were also seen in Toa of Luck's GS comic. They Arrested Panrahk for asking to by a gun and two infected Kohli balls from the shopkeepers. Dr. Stinzelmini A Doctor seen in GTnerd's GS comic. He says that Dark as a disease called stupidity and attacks them with fire. Random Tanning Man Was seen in Padgiti's GS comic. He said that Zacku was a Robot. To which Zacku reminds him that she is Bio-Mechanical. The Orange Ball An random evil ball seen in Vahkilewa's GS comic. He attacked Vahkilewa. The Picnic Basket Wrestler In Infessted Terran's GS comic, an evil picnic basket tries to eat Bob. A Matoran comes, saying that he's a expert in wrestling picnic baskets. The basket attacked the wrestler, who has not been seen since. The Evil Picnic Basket The Picnic Basket was also seen in the same comic trying to eat Bob, then he attacked the picnic basket wrestler. The Beach Man He's a matoran that has appeared a few times during season season two. Fibbles Fibbles is Bob's giant robotic cat. The cast is seen giving the dead corpse of Dark (whom they mistook for a mouse) to him in Tahuri's GS comic. Rubard and Frodo Two moronic Vahki that made waffles and spilled toxic waste on it. They were seen in Syrupe's GS comic. Stuke Piewalker A powerful ant warrior who bravely died by being crushed by Bob. Varth Mole An evil termite who is skilled with the pie saber and was killed by Stuke Piewalker. Salesman A salesman that appears randomly in a fan comic, a GS comic, etc. The Randomly Pixelized Ta-Matoran In the "hot hot day" comic a Ta-Matoran made a drink that will quench any heat and using the mighty power of copy and paste gave a bottle to all the characters. He has not been seen since. Greg Farshtey He appeared in a 2.0 comic. He was captured by Sir Pickles and was in an explosion. He also was in a fan comic where he turned into "Mega Greg". Freddy the Frog A frog hired by Zacku to bother Dark. The McDonald's Mangager He is seen giving Bob his instructions on how to work properly. At the end of the comic he appears in, he tells Bob that he'll kill him. Season 3 Characters The Judge He was seen when Whenua was sentenced to go to Dark's studio for an entire year. Evil Apple The Evil Apple chased Bob in a dream. Dr. Little He is Dark's therapist. Bob tried to cook him to keep the apples away. Tahu13498 and Pyroboy222 Both of them (possibly Fictitious) Members of BZPower. Pyroboy222 is seen getting himself banned from the site. Random fan He appears in one panel where he asked 'What's in it for us?' Random Lawyer He also appears in one panel and asked the same question. Random Darth Pickles Sir Pickles (in Darth Pickles Armor) appeared and asked the same question as the other two. Only to be taken away by security. The Ga Matoran Scouts Seen as part of Zacku's group. R2-D2 Was a throw-away joke. Blargfarg222 A (Fictitious) Co-Author Noob that gets eaten by Bob. Season 4 Characters Old Lady She showed up in the 4.0 Valentine's Day Special to whack Takanuva for trying to ask Light907 out. The Quack The Doctor who took Whenua away after one year of Dark's comics. He said that Whenua made excellent "progress". Farmer He appeared in "Bob's New Lama" as a Farmer going to eat the lama Bob saved. Children They have appeared in three comics so far. They were party guests at Sir Pickle's birthday on one comic. The were hypnotized by eggs in the Easter comic and one was seen with his mom in the Halloween comic. Where she reminded her son that Pumpkin Slasher candy is sub-par. Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists